I'm a what!
by horselovr171
Summary: Percy goes to sleep one night but doesn't wake up the same the next day. How will his father react? How will his girlfriend react? How will the other gods and campers react? More importantly, how are they going to turn him back into a guy?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Prologue

The camp was peaceful. The war had ended only a few weeks previously and everyone was excited. The gods had promised to spend two weeks with them, almost entirely uninterrupted. The person most excited was most likely Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus.

The night before the gods were supposed to arrive, he went to bed eager for morning to come. Though still a little awkward, Percy's relationship with his father was better than most demigods had with their godly parent. He also considered his dad to be the coolest Olympian there was and couldn't wait to spend two weeks getting to know him better.

That night, as Percy lay dreaming, he saw a shadowed figure standing there and he heard the figure saying what sounded like an incantation. Unconsciously, Percy memorized the incantation, something that would prove useful, especially since he would write it down immediately after he woke up the next morning. Unfortunately, as he slept, his body began to change and shift. When he woke up the next morning, Percy Jackson would no longer be there.

The person who would be there the next morning would be Perci Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter One

Annabeth had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming about the love of her life, Percy Jackson, when she was rudely awoken by a shrill scream. She bolted up in bed but was confused when nothing seemed to be wrong. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was a hysterical Aphrodite girl. She lay back down and was seconds away from sleep when she realized what direction the scream had come from. The scream had come from Percy's cabin.

Annabeth bolted out of bed and took off, running full speed towards her boyfriend's cabin, afraid that something had happened to him. She saw others coming out of their cabins out of the corners of their eyes and she saw that they were just as alarmed as she was. Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper ran out of their respective cabins and fell into step behind Annabeth as they all ran to their friends aid.

They skidded to a stop outside Cabin 3's door and Annabeth began pounding on it, calling Percy's name. The door swung open abruptly and a hand shot out and grabbed Annabeth's wrist, pulling her inside. Annabeth let out a yelp and grabbed the person nearest to her, dragging them in as well. This happened to all of them, resulting in a chain. All eight campers fell when they were pulled in and the door was slammed shut behind them.

Annabeth immediately sat up, looking around the room for Percy. Her eyes landed on a girl who was standing in a shadowy corner of the room. She shot to her feet and angrily asked, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" The other seven shot to their feet behind her and stared at the girl in the shadows.

The girl shifted uncomfortably before she said, "It's me Wise Girl." Everyone's eyes widened as the girl stepped into the light. The girl was 5'10", had tanned skin, waist-length, wavy black hair, and sea-green eyes. They all gasped as they realized that the girl was Percy. Annabeth was at his –her- side in an instant, firing off questions. The rest of Percy's friends weren't far behind.

Percy held up her hand for silence before telling them about his –her- dream and handing Annabeth the piece of paper that held the incantation he had heard. She examined it closely before coming to a decision. She looked up to see everyone's attention on her. She said, "We need to tell the gods when they get her, specifically the Olympians and Lady Hecate. They should be able to make more progress than we can. For now, Piper needs to take Percy, I mean Perci, to the Aphrodite cabin and get her some appropriate clothes. Thalia and I will go tell Chiron. The rest of you need to get the other counselors and bring them to the Big House. We'll let Chiron figure out the rest."

Everyone nodded and left to do as they were told. Before long, the entire camp was aware of what had happened. People stared at Perci when she emerged from the Aphrodite cabin. It was partly because of the spell, but it was also because Perci was beautiful. Breakfast was a quiet affair. The campers were afraid that when the gods got there, all Hades would break loose.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter Two

Everyone was still in the dining pavilion when the gods arrived the next morning. Well, everyone except Perci and Chiron. They had stepped outside for a moment to discuss the dream further. The gods flashed in, expecting their children to start swarming them and were instead greeted with nervous silence. Poseidon immediately noticed that Percy was missing and loudly asked, "Where is my son?" When no one answered him, he grew even more serious and asked them again.

He was about to get seriously angry when Chiron walked back in and said, "There's a slight problem lords and ladies. It seems that some unknown force has enchanted him. He's right outside. We, I mean all of us here, were hoping that you can fix the problem." All of the gods were looking anxious at the end of this speech, though Poseidon was the most anxious. Chiron didn't need them to speak to know that they were willing to help, so he merely turned around and motioned for the person standing outside the door to come in.

The gods gasped when they saw the girl walk into the room. She could be Percy's twin sister, which wasn't really a surprise considering she _was_ Percy. Poseidon moved over to her, trying desperately not to give into the panic attack he was barely staving off. His voice wavered as he asked, "Percy?" The girl looked at him with his son's eyes, giving a small comforting smile as she replied, "It's spelled with an I now, Dad."

Poseidon immediately turned to Zeus, all but begging him for help. Zeus acted immediately. "I think it's best of everyone went about their day as they had planned it. I only ask my brothers and Hecate to stay behind. Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason may stay as well. Try and enjoy the day."

The campers did as he asked, standing and pulling their parents with them as they informed them what they had planned. Eventually, only ten people were left standing there. Poseidon gave in and pulled his daughter into a hug, and stood there, unwilling to let her go, fearful that something even worse would happen.

Perci felt the fear radiating off of her father in waves. Her response to his grip on her was to hug him back, content to rely on his protection for once. Zeus noticed that they were still standing in the center of the dining pavilion and suggested that they move to the Big House where they could be more comfortable.

Everyone quickly agreed and they all trekked across the grass to the Big House ignoring the looks people were giving them and the worried glances from their friends. Once they were settled in the living room, Poseidon still hugging Perci to his side, she told them the story of the dream and gave Lady Hecate the piece of paper with the incantation, saying, "I don't know how I knew how to write it or why I wrote it down when I was half asleep. Maybe Morpheus was trying to help. I'm just glad I did write it down."

Lady Hecate examined the paper for a few long minutes before saying, "I recognize what time period this spell comes from, but I don't recognize the exact spell and I don't know the counter spell or ritual. Lord Zeus, with your permission, I'd like for my children to help me in this endeavor. I was planning on teaching them some things and this would be ideal to not only teach with but it will be faster." Zeus didn't hesitate in agreeing to her plan.

Annabeth spoke up, "What do we do while we wait?" Zeus turned to her and said, "It would be best if we continued with the week as we normally would. I assume Perci has been outfitted by the Aphrodite cabin, so it shouldn't be a problem." Perci nodded that she had been given clothes and swimwear from the Aphrodite cabin. They all stood up and went to spend the day with their parents or kids.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review. Sorry if Percy's a little OOC, but don't forget he's now a she and that has to be a pretty scary feeling.**

Chapter Three

Following Perci and Poseidon

Father and daughter waved goodbye to everyone as they walked off towards the Poseidon cabin. Along the way, Perci told her father what she had planned out for the day. They were first going to go to the stables to hang out with the Pegasi and then head to the arena to practice some swordplay and so Poseidon could teach Perci how to fight with a trident. After lunch they were going to hang out at the beach and swim and practice Perci's control over water.

Once they reached the cabin, Poseidon pulled Perci over to her bunk and had her sit down, kneeling in front of her so that he was looking up into her face. His expression was serious as he asked, "Perci, are you sure you're all right?" Alone with her father, she broke. Her eyes filled and she grabbed her father and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. Poseidon listened as she told him how scared she was and how vulnerable and insecure she felt.

She was used to being _Percy_ Jackson, _son_ of Poseidon and she wasn't sure how to react to this curveball thrown at her. Poseidon's heart broke a little and he shifted, picking Perci up and setting her in his lap as he sat on the side of the bed. He held her and shushed her, unable to really do anything else to comfort her.

Eventually, her tears dried and she gained control of her emotions. She smiled up at her father and said, "Thanks, Dad. I guess I just needed to let that out." She stood and pulled her father to his feet. She made him go down to the beach, telling him she wanted to change and she would meet him there in a few minutes. He protested that they were supposed to go to the Pegasi stables, but Perci just said, "I changed my mind, I want to surf." That was when she learned that, in the form of a girl, the use of the word Daddy could make Poseidon do pretty much anything she wanted.

She giggled after he'd left the room and grabbed the one piece cerulean swimsuit with matching board shorts and went into the bathroom to change and braid her hair like the Aphrodite cabin had showed her. She slipped on flip-flops and grabbed the two surfboards stored in her closet before running out to meet her father.

She giggled again when his face lit up at her approach. She wasn't used to seeing her father act like this, which was probably understandable since he rarely had daughters. Almost all of his demigod children had been boys. He was probably enjoying the experience, even if it was scarier than Hades singing in the shower.

His face lit up even more when he noticed the surfboards she was holding and she laughed out loud at the look of excitement on his face. She stopped next to him and he took one of the boards from her and propped it up in the sand. He had changed his clothes, now he was wearing swim trunks that were the same color as Perci's swimsuit.

He had also changed his look to be in his mid-twenties and his physique matched. They looked at each other with gleams in their eyes before grinning, grabbing their boards and sprinting for the waves. They had only paddled a few yards when Athena and her children stepped out of the woods with their eyebrows raised. They shook their heads with small smiles on their faces before they settled down to talk and watch the two surfers.


	5. Author's note

Author's note

Hi guys

I've got finals coming up, not to mention I'm running a little low on the creative juices. I might not update for a little bit. I'll try, though.


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review. Sorry if Percy's a little OOC, but don't forget he's now a she and that has to be a pretty scary feeling. Revised Ch. 3 a little.**

Chapter Four

On the beach, Athena and her children sat and discussed various things, such as battle strategy, architecture, literature, and other intellectual topics. Annabeth chimed in occasionally, but her attention was focused on the two figures out on the water.

Perci and Poseidon

Perci and her father sat on their boards out on the water, using their powers to create waves perfect for surfing. Poseidon, of course, was anxious that his daughter would get hurt. Perci just rolled her eyes at her father and concentrated on the water.

After the 67th comment, Perci sighed exasperatedly, turned to her father and said, "If you're so worried, maybe you should go first." Poseidon readily agreed to that and Perci had an idea. Smiling innocently, which seemed to work on him a lot better as a girl, she said, "Maybe you could do a double back tuck." Poseidon just looked at her incredulously, even though he couldn't really get hurt if it didn't work.

Perci noticed his expression and decided she needed to pull out the weapons he had noticed other girls using. She put a little pout on her face and gave her father big doe eyes and pleaded, "Please Daddy." Poseidon melted like butter in a frying pan.

He waited for another couple of waves to go past before paddling forward to catch one with Perci cheering behind him. The wave he chose was large enough and he was doing great. Taking a few deep breaths, he prepared himself then grabbed some air, pushing off of his board and pulling two back tucks in a row. He was coming down and it looked like he was going to do fine when his foot slipped on the landing.

He took a header into the water, fortunately not sustaining any damage. He surfaced quickly and heard loud laughter from the beach and giggles from where he had come from. He glanced at the shore to find Athena and her cabin laughing at him. His response, to yell at the top of his lungs, "She made me do it," which only made them laugh harder.

Percy continued to giggle as he retrieved his board and rejoined her. She gave him an impish grin and said, "Still worried I'll hurt myself?" Poseidon sighed and hung his head in defeat before motioning for her to go next. She gave him a cheeky grin and caught the next wave, grabbing it perfectly. She only waited moments before she began pulling the stunts she had been practicing to show her father.

There was loud cheering from the beach and Poseidon was whooping in delight as he watched. His laugh was long and loud when she shot him another cheeky grin after pulling and landing an aerial stunt, a barrel to kick flip. She took it easy on her father and only performed that one aerial stunt, she knew he'd counter with two and they would proceed to try to one up each other.

Dismounting from the wave, Perci paddled back to her father and said, "Beat that." Poseidon took it like the challenge it was and began to look for the perfect wave.

On the beach

Athena and her children watched as Poseidon and his daughter competed, having fun and pulling some really awesome aerial stunts. Some of the campers were discussing the scientific principles needed to perform the stunts while other less interested campers watched but also discussed literature and mathematics. Annabeth, Malcolm, and Athena, however, were the only people paying strict attention to the two figures out on the water.

Athena and Malcolm were talking about the history of surfing. Malcolm had an interest, so Percy had been teaching him for the past few weeks as he had practiced. Annabeth chime in occasionally but focused most of her attention on the water, cheering when either of the two landed a stunt.

The group sat there for a couple of hours before they noticed both Perci and Poseidon headed for the same wave. Annabeth rolled her eyes and face-palmed, even though she had a small smile on her lips. She knew what they were doing.

Athena and the rest of her children looked a little alarmed, worried that either of the surfers could get hurt. Annabeth eased their worries. "They're in the sea, one is a god, and the other has the curse of Achilles. Not to mention the sea heals them. They'll be fine. Their surfboards might not be, but they will."

The group was silent as they watched the two drop in. Poseidon was the first to pull a stunt, a simple aerial barrel roll. Perci responded with a kick flip. Poseidon pulled a 360 rocket grab. Perci performed a backside reverse lift. Poseidon grinned and pulled a backside air reverse. He then pulled a backside air 720 right after it before pulling out of the wave and dropping down to wait near the shore.

Poseidon failed to see the light of challenge in his daughter's eyes and, as a result, was stunned at the two stunts she proceeded to pull back to back. Her first stunt was a beautifully executed inverted backside air reverse. The jaws of everyone watching dropped and they gaped at the daughter of Poseidon. She proceeded to follow that with a barrel-to-kick flip, something nobody had ever seen before.

Everyone was still gaping as she dismounted the wave and stopped next to her father. Malcolm closed the video camera he had pulled out when the two had started to move towards the same wave. He had recorded the whole thing and he planned to give it to the Hermes cabin to show during dinner. That was the coolest surfing he had ever seen.

Poseidon was still gaping at Perci, amazed that she had managed to pull such complicated stunts. There was an impish gleam in her eyes and she gave her father a cheeky and triumphant grin. Her father's mouth snapped shut and he launched himself off of his surfboard, tackling Perci and pulling them both into the water.

Athena and her children shook their heads in amusement, well used to the somewhat childish natures of the two. The water would burst up every so often, signaling that they were having some sort of mock fight under the surface. Not long after, the two broke the surface laughing. Perci proceeded to latch onto her father's back and use _him_ as a surfboard.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at the sight but smiled anyway. The two were still laughing when they walked out of the sea and stopped walking when they were met by the entire Athena cabin standing there with their arms crossed. They gave sheepish grins and Athena and her children burst out laughing.

Perci ignored them and said to her father, "We're gonna hang out with the Pegasi first, then lunch, then training in the arena. Let's go change and grab some apples and sugar." Seeing her father about to flick his wrist and change their clothes, she grabbed his wrist to stop him and said, "Uh-uh. I have something back at the cabin for you to wear." She then proceeded to drag him back to the cabins while cabin 6 went off in the direction of the archery range while Malcolm went to find Hermes and his kids.


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review. Sorry if Percy's a little OOC, but don't forget he's now a she and that has to be a pretty scary feeling.**

**Also, to those who are wondering, the difference between Percy and Perci is more of a state of mind. Percy is a guy and the person we know and love from the books. When he changes back I will try my best to do him justice. Perci is a girl who is confused about who she is due to the spell and is taking the opportunity to learn more about how the mind of a girl works and how girls manipulate boys into doing what they want. So, she's kinda different. Her relationship with Annabeth is still loving, but they probably won't really kiss or anything until the spell's broken.**

**Also, only one week as a girl. I want to write father/daughter and father/son time in this story.**

Chapter Five

Poseidon was a little anxious about what his daughter said she had for him to wear. Normally, he wouldn't react like that, but Percy wouldn't have something for him to wear. Perci was a different story. He cursed Aphrodite and her children in his head. His daughter's trip to the cabin had obviously been where she got the outfit and he didn't know what to think to all this.

Turns out, his daughter's taste in clothes wasn't that bad. She had the sandals he had accidentally left the last time he had visited and a pair of shorts and a really cool t-shirt. The sandals were silver with mother of pearl inlay and matched the ones Perci put on. The only difference was that Perci's were one of two pairs. The ones she wore were the female type her father had conjured. They were silver and mother of pearl inlay and crisscrossed up her calves to just below her knees. Poseidon's only crisscrossed across his feet.

Poseidon wore jean knee-length shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt that was aqua and had the inscription _Sarcastic Comment Loading_ under the picture of a download bar typically seen on computers. Perci also wore jean shorts that showed about 2/3 of her thighs and a stretchy shirt that hugger her torso, also aqua colored and with a bronze trident screen-printed on it that covered about half of her ribcage.

Perci giggled at father's slightly disgruntled expression and dragged him out of the cabin towards the kitchen to grab some treats for the Pegasi. Poseidon was glaring at pretty much every guy who looked at Perci, so she didn't stop laughing until they were in the safety of the stables. The two noticed the silence around them and had just glanced up when the Pegasi went nuts.

Poseidon had to calm them down because they were neighing and asking mental questions at a volume that was causing the two a headache. Perci explained what had happened while Blackjack scurried over and stuck his head in her stomach, both trying to provide comfort and seeking comfort for himself. She stroked his head and neck, occasionally tugging on his forelock gently. He refused to leave her side, also hell-bent on protecting her from whatever else might happen to her. Funnily enough, he still called her "boss," which made her laugh again.

After the Pegasi calmed down, they gathered around Poseidon and his daughter and began to chatter, talking about their pasts, interests, opinions, and causing Perci and her father to laugh _a lot_.

They were startled when the conch horn blew for lunch and only managed to extract themselves from the Pegasi after promising to visit the next day. They were still talking when they entered the dining pavilion and sat down to eat after sacrificing food in Percy's case. Hecate slid in across from them just after they started to eat and gave them an update on the progress she and her children had made in finding a reversal for the curse.

They had identified the year the spell had come from and had made progress into finding out who had invented the curse and counter curse. The campers were starting to lag on the research front, so they were going to take a break for the day and start again in the morning. Poseidon and Perci thanked them for their efforts and encouraged them to take breaks when they needed it. They wanted Perci back to being Percy, but they didn't want anything bad to happen to Hecate's children.

After lunch, Perci and Poseidon were joined by Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth as they went toward the arena to get in some sword practice and so Poseidon could teach Perci how to fight with a trident.

Perci took the trident her father handed her and proceeded to try to become accustomed to it. Though not as skilled as she was with a sword, she instinctively knew how to use it. One of the perks of being a fantastic fighter and the child of a god who used a trident as his main weapon.

She knew the basics of how to fight with it and Poseidon spent the next three hours teaching her more complicated maneuvers, which she picked up quickly. She had even managed to disarm him twice, which brought a proud grin to her father's face. Her response was usually a delighted grin. Her friends sparred among themselves, practiced on the straw dummies, or sat on the sidelines watching and talking.

At the end of the three hours, the group once again made their way down to the beach and watched as Perci and Poseidon practiced Perci's water powers and Poseidon started to teach her about water vapor travel. She was tired by the time the conch horn sounded, but happy with all the new things she had learned. She talked with her friends as they walked to the dining pavilion and separated from them cheerfully, sacrificing to her father before sitting down at the table. Her father joined her and began stealing food from her plate. Luckily, Perci had gotten more food than necessary, anticipating her father doing just what he was doing. They had only been eating for a few minutes before the lights went out and a screen lowered from the ceiling and a projector projected a video onto it. Poseidon and Perci had been drinking their soda when they noticed the footage was of them surfing and they performed spit takes in unison, spraying the table with soda and coughing.

The other campers and gods watched the footage of the two, starting from Poseidon's failed dare, which brought a lot of laughter, to Perci's wicked ending. Turns out, Malcolm hadn't been the only one filming the informal competition. The sea god and his daughter kept their heads down and the second dinner was over, they sprinted out of the pavilion, running down to the stabled to hide their burning faces and astronomical embarrassment. Campfire wouldn't start for a little while, so they sat down with the Pegasi, Blackjack once again glued to Perci's side, and began to plot.


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan. In case you're wondering, Thalia left the Hunt there will be Thalico. Don't forget to review. Sorry if Percy's a little OOC, but don't forget he's now a she and that has to be a pretty scary feeling.**

**I'm not a prankster, so I just gave up on trying to think of their revenge. Sorry for the short chapter, running a little low on material for this story.**

Chapter Six

Unfortunately, nothing Perci or her father came up with would work, so they eventually gave up on trying to get revenge. Instead, they continued their earlier conversations with the Pegasi. When it came time for campfire, their faces had cooled, although they were still hugely embarrassed. Perci laughed again when Blackjack insisted on following her to campfire. He was almost as overprotective as Poseidon.

Stepping into the circle of benches, Poseidon and Perci were greeted with whistles and cheers. Annabeth and Hestia took Percy and Poseidon's hands, respectively, and encouraged them to take bows. They complied, laughing and blushing. Blackjack then nudged his head into Perci's back, which caused the rest of the camp to start laughing as well.

Making themselves comfortable on a bench, with Blackjack standing next to Perci with his head in her midriff again, father and daughter proceeded to enjoy the rest of the evening. When it came time for everyone to head back to their cabins, they were approached by a number of demigods and even a few gods about learning how to surf.

They laughingly promised to give lessons later in the week before they escaped towards Cabin Three. Once there, Poseidon explored some while Percy took a shower. He noticed the decorations Tyson had added the times he had visited and then he noticed the book stuck towards the back of the desk.

He extracted it from the rest the detritus and flipped it over to see that is said _Me and Dad_. He opened it to find it was an empty photo album. As he contemplated it, Perci came back into the room and said, "Your turn to shower Da…" She trailed off when she noticed what her dad was holding and she flushed. Poseidon understood why. For a girl to have something that sentimental lying around wasn't quite so bad, but the book had obviously been there for some time. Not something a teenage boy would usually have lying around empty. Filled was another story.

Poseidon came to a decision right then and there. He smiled at his daughter and asked, "Did you bring a camera to camp?" Still blushing, Perci nodded and retrieved it from the top of her dresser. Poseidon examined it for a moment before he said, "Good thing this is digital, or you'd probably run out of film before these two weeks were over." Perci realized what her father was saying and beamed at him, happy that he was willing to have a bunch of pictures taken of them and that he wasn't mocking her about the empty photo album just laying around.

Perci sat down and brushed her hair out while her father went to shower. When he returned, they talked for a little while longer before going to bed. Perci was anxious (not really surprising considering her dream the night before) and it took her a while to nod off. Thankfully, though she didn't know it, tomorrow would be a better day.


	9. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
